<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined to be rivals by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355319">Destined to be rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devils, God Complex, Heaven &amp; Hell, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As many people know, Lucifer use to be an angel before he let his pride take over, declaring that he was just as powerful as god, and cause him and the rest of his followers to be banished into hell. And ever since then, as a way of revenge he decides to taint the first humans with knowledge of the heavens, cursing human kind with good and evil forever.</p><p>At least to a degree.</p><p>God can easily just get rid of Lucifer and his followers, wipe out human kind and reset the universe.</p><p>But after millions of years he had still yet to do that.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why would such a all powerful god not get rid of his creation, he did it many times with humans dying every minute.</p><p>Unless... Lucifer was right.</p><p>At least that's what the Angels find out when the Prince of Darkness himself decides to crash there meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elohim | God | Allah/Lucifer (Christian Bible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in the heavens of the holy court, the arch Angel, Michael, is preparing for the annual meeting with god himself. He made sure everything was perfect, including the snacks for his fellow bothers and sisters.</p><p>Finally it was ready, and everyone was there standing in front of a glowing figure on a golden throne. His face shining so bright that not even they could see his true face.</p><p>Not like they want to.</p><p>They were his creations after all.</p><p>"Alright everyone, meeting time!" He announced "As head of the arch Angels, I declare that this meeting in order"</p><p>"Oh good brother" Rafael smiled before letting out a sigh"However, I really want to talk about a familiar situation besides humans today"</p><p>"Oh really, what could that be?"</p><p>"You know who?" He groaned</p><p>"Lucifer" They all whined</p><p>"Yeah, him, That traitor!" Michael snapped</p><p>"Oh come on, give him a break, that happened millions of years ago"Gabriel sighed</p><p>"And look what he has done after, all humans can sin now!"he growled" I want that bastard dead!"</p><p>"It's gives them a challenge, I mean, God wouldn't do that if knew didn't know it was going to happen right?"</p><p>"You got a point" Jesus said"My father wouldn't dare banish that demon without any reason, and if he didn't, I wouldn't exist "</p><p>"Makes sense" Gabriel agreed</p><p>"What do you think my lord?" Michael asked</p><p>The glowing figure sighed and said...</p><p>"Well of course, I wouldn't banish Lucifer with out any reason now would I?"</p><p>"No!" They all said</p><p>"But I don't it get father...why would we want humans to sin, isn't it the point that humans are God's children and shall be treated equally and taken to heaven?"Michael wondered</p><p>Normally he would speak, but this time, he was silent.</p><p>Maybe he was thinking.</p><p>Who knows to he honest.</p><p>But as the seemingly powerful god was about to speak, everyone heard the door slam open. Everyone turned to it and gasped as who was there.</p><p>" you!!!"Michael screamed</p><p>Out came a man in black spandex suit, big dark wings, tall horns and a long tail. His skin dark as coal, and his eyes red as blood. This was in fact the Prince if darkness, Lucifer.</p><p>"Good morning fellow Angels" he smirked"Missed me?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest you devil" Michael growled"What are you doing here!?"</p><p>"Same as you, wanting to talk with God"</p><p>"You don't deserve it after your betrayal you fiend!"</p><p>"Michael, calm down" Jesus said softly"Let's not go into a fight"</p><p>"I don't care, you must-!"</p><p>"Michael, enough" God said softly"Everyone leave, I'll deal with this"</p><p>Without resistance they all left the room, leaving Lucifer alone with him.</p><p>"Great, finally, no we're alone, far away from your beloved children" he said devilishly</p><p>"What do you want Lucifer" he groaned</p><p>"Oh come on old man, don't be such a grump"</p><p>"I'm not old, I can never age"</p><p>"Blah blah whatever!" He cackled"Look old man, we need to talk"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>The devil licked his lips and proceeded to sit on his lap, without the care in the world.</p><p>"About us of course"</p><p>Meanwhile, Michael was watching the whole time, trying his best to keep down his anger.</p><p>"That bitch has the nerve to sit on his lap!?" He growled "Oh, he's a dead man!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer was cackling evily as he had no shame rubbing his crotch on his supposed father's tunic.</p><p>"Oh daddy, make me cum!" He joked"Oh my, why aren't you resisting, don't you despise me that much that you can banish me instantly with snap of your finger?"</p><p>"You said you wanted to talk, now speak your mind child"</p><p>"Gladly... Daddy" he smirked before kissing his chin"You see, I've been wondering, ever since you banished me, I thought the I wouldn't be able to come back, but for some odd reason I can, please explain to me father?"</p><p>Much to his disappointment, he had nothing to say.</p><p>"You should know right, I mean you made me" he said in frustration "Don't tell me you don't know, you know everything!"</p><p>"That's correct"</p><p>"Then why don't you speak!?"</p><p>He just went silent again. Angry he slapped him in the face.</p><p>"You old man!" He screamed"Tell me!"</p><p>"Why you!!!" Michael roared</p><p>But he was suddenly tackled by the others.</p><p>Meanwhile Lucifer was begging for god to tell him the truth, but as he kept on hitting him.and screaming, he suddenly began to cry. He haven't cried like this before, in fact he hasn't cried like that since he was first banished into hell.</p><p>"Why father, why won't you answer me" he cried"Am I that much a disappointment to you that you can't say anything "</p><p>God lifted up his glowing veil and threw it to the ground. A face of a handsome man with feminine like features. He look absolutely stunning.</p><p>He took out a piece of tissue and wiped the demon's tears away.</p><p>"Lucifer, a damnation of evil, you already know the answer, I mean...why can you still come to heaven even after Michael banished you, why can you corrupt my perfect creations to your liking just by eating one fruit, why you can slap me or ridicule me without any consequences, why some of my... Supposed children, follow you..."</p><p>He let out a smile.</p><p>"Like a god?" He finished</p><p>Lucifer was confused by his words, but as he thought about it more he suddenly remembered something he said a long time ago. When he just about to be banished.</p><p>"YOU FOOLISH ANGELS THINK YOU AND I ARE EQUALS...YET I CAN THINK WAY BETTER THAN YOU, FACE IT, I'M PRETTY MUCH LIKE GOD, IN FACT I AM A GOD!!!!" He cackled</p><p>That was his last words before Michael in furious rage used his holy weapon to defeat him, his followers and banish them to hell. Or did it?</p><p>The more Lucifer thought about it the more he came to the ultimate conclusion to his question.</p><p>He immediately gasped and looked at god in utter shock.</p><p>"I am a god" he said softly</p><p>"Yes Lucifer, you are"</p><p>Outside of the room, everyone was also in a shock. Even Jesus was surprised.</p><p>"What!?" Gabriel gasped</p><p>"Lucifer is a god!!!?"Michael shrieked</p><p>As for Lucifer he was stunned.</p><p>"But how...I was an Angel"</p><p>"You were always able to become an angel Lucifer, I just didn't tell you so I put my selfish desire for human kind, I wanted them to be good, and not evil"</p><p>"You despicable God" He growled</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry" he said gently"I should've told you the truth before letting you fall into madness, you can hit me now"</p><p>"...No, I want to do something else, something that I thought I would be punished for if I dare do it"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"This..."</p><p>He got off of his lap and with enough force, dragged him out of his throne. God collapsed to the ground, as Lucifer cackled and sat on the throne instead.</p><p>The once golden throne turned into Crimson rock. The hall turned into darkness, just the way Lucifer liked it.</p><p>The Angels gasped in terror, wanting to help their creator stop him.</p><p>But Jesus stopped them saying that god wouldn't just give up his throne without a fight.</p><p>And he was right, because God just only stood up and bowed in front of Lucifer.</p><p>"Get up, were equals remember" he smirked</p><p>"I know that, I just wanted to give you satisfaction"he smirked back</p><p>" since when did you want to please me?"</p><p>"Since I finally see how much of a fool I was, we're suppose rule world together, not against each other, now I see why earth is so cold, because I never accepted you"</p><p>Lucifer watched as god sniffles with sorrow. He got out of the throne, now turned back to normal and gave him a hug. Kissing each other in the end.</p><p>"Sit on my throne any time you like, I'll even let you tamper with my creations more, if it gives you satisfaction"</p><p>"You always say that word" he smirked"But I don't give a shit about that, I want to violate you...as a God, I have the right to violate my wife"</p><p>"Wife?"</p><p>"Oops, did I forget...will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes, yes I'll marry you"</p><p>That was all he needed to hear, because sion after he stripped them of their clothes and began to thrust into him without mercy. God's moans filled the roam, they sounded like a woman's.</p><p>God stroked himself violently, allowing his supposed husband to have his way. In truth what they were doing was about to create something not even they could understand. Something that they would soon find out. </p><p> The others watch as their creator was fucked into utter pleasure by Lucifer, his body enjoying every thing he did to him. His eyes were at the back of his head, his face looking like someone in a porn video. He looked completely destroyed.</p><p>This showed how much power the Prince of darkness had on his equal, and his wife loved it.</p><p>"Honey!" He moaned</p><p>"Yes dear?" He replied</p><p>"Take us to the throne, I want be fucked there!"</p><p>He growled in response before taking him over to his throne, before fucking him on his lap. The power of their control effecting the room. Unaware to them, the good and evil of humans mixed causing people to feel sexual attraction to other more than normal. Even a preacher even joked about it.</p><p>"It's like Lucifer and God are having sex in heaven!" He laughed "But funnys aside, what the hell is going on?"</p><p>Meanwhile in heaven, the power surrounding the room altered even more as they had sex on the golden/Crimson throne. It felt like forever until god furiously came on his husband, much to his delight.</p><p>He then came six more times after. For his first sex session, he seemed to liked it a whole lot. Lucifer came after, filling his hole with his demonic seed.</p><p>"That was amazing" he moaned"Oh honey, look what we done to the hall"</p><p>Lucifer looked at the room and gasped in shock of what they've done. The room was part gold and Crimson, there were lava pouring from the waterfall instead of actual water and the lake of fire turned into a hot chocolate lake. And the throne, oh boy the throne. It split into two. One gold and one Crimson. The whole place was a mess.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed "Damn, our fucking did this!!?"</p><p>"Oh yes baby, it did way more than that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Look" he smiled pointing at the cracked door.</p><p>They got their clothes on and went to check on the others, apparently they were all either stunned by the them, or some even flustered from the sex they had.</p><p>"My lord, you're telling me that Lucifer is a god?" Michael said in confusion</p><p>"Yes he is, the god of chaos and evil, as it should be"</p><p>"I should go now, my followers are probably wondering about me" Lucifer smirked "See you next time old man"</p><p>With an evil cackle he disappeared into black smoke. As for god, he went back to his throne and put the veil back on his face, placing the room back to normal. With the exception of the Crimson throne for some odd reason.</p><p>He never explained to the others on why he did that, not even his own son. He was probably still stunned by their love making, if you can call it that.</p><p>Sex can do some really freakish things.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>2 days later...</p><p>"You will never believe who I slept with two days ago" He smirked</p><p>"Who my lord?" A succubus purred</p><p>"The old man"</p><p>"Him!?" His advisor gasped"My lord, you must be joking! "</p><p>"Nope, turns out I am a god, and we had a little fortification before I left, and he moaned like a woman!" He growled seductively</p><p>"You're majesty!" A guard shouted</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's God, he's here!" He said in disbelief "Of all places!"</p><p>"Let him in"</p><p>Minutes later God came in, his body covered by a robe and seemingly not showing any disgust towards the demons nor the fallen angels in the room. Which surprised everyone.</p><p>Even his own husband.</p><p>"Leave us alone"</p><p>And everyone instantly left.</p><p>"What brings you here old man"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About something I did"</p><p>"What did you do"</p><p>"During a meeting, I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I masturbated after it, I came so many times" he moaned"I also left the Crimson throne alone, I wanted you to sit on it when you visit "</p><p>"And what does this have to do with you being here old man?"</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"You called me daddy when you came two days ago"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>He took off his robe and exposed his body in front of him, something a Dom would wear.</p><p>"Well, I want a golden throne in here too, now bend over, daddy needs to teach you a lesson"</p><p>*************************************************</p><p>"Ah, fuck me!" He moaned</p><p>"Yes my love, break!" His wife said"Break like I did!"</p><p>they've been doing it for hours on end on the throne. His husband's moans filling the room and the power morphing it like before</p><p>"Daddy!" He moaned "Fuck me daddy!!!"</p><p>With a loud scream he came all over the floor 6 times in a row. And once again the room was messed up.</p><p>They laughed at the mess they made before Lucifer fixing the place back up, only leaving the golden throne instead.</p><p>"Maybe we should do this in neutral ground" God chuckled"It has seems to have stunned our servants"</p><p>"Hmm, how about earth"</p><p>"Earth seems fine, by the way, how about we take a break from everything"</p><p>"Seems like a good plan, hopefully everyone will be fine in our absence"</p><p>And so the next day, they left Jesus and Satan, Lucifer's son, in charge, as they went to earth for some in depth research. It was actually a honeymoon.</p><p>Who knew that the most polar opposite people would end up being lovers instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth, New York City, New York. 2:00pm. Everyone was doing their normal things from school, work, and their way of living. As for the two gods, they were sitting in central park, looking at the passerbys walk through the beautiful park. They turned themselves into humans so they wouldn't be suspected by anyone. Just two black men feeding the pigeons.</p><p>"This park is wonderful" God smiled</p><p>"I know, I've been here many times" Lucifer smirked"But you haven't seen anything yet, just you wait until I show you the fun spot of this city"</p><p>He couldn't help but blush from that.</p><p>"SINNERS OF NEW YORK, REPENT TO GOD, SO HE'LL PRAISE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE!"</p><p>"Good grief" He groaned</p><p>"What's wrong honey, it's just a preacher"</p><p>"YOU FAGGOTS AND WOMEN MUST LEARN YOUR PLACE, AND REPENT FOR YOUR SINS, THIS WORLD IS GOD'S TERRITORY, AND GOD WILL NEVER ACCEPT THE LIKES OF YOU!"</p><p>"What's is wrong with that man, I never said that!" He shouted</p><p>"Well the bible says never sleep next to a man"</p><p>"As in paedophilia, not that!"he snapped" Can the foolish humans learn to not take things I say seriously!? "</p><p>"They're your creations after all, they're simple minded and weak, only a god will be able to make them see the truth"</p><p>Angry he got out of the bench and stormed over to the preacher. Hands clenched in fury.</p><p>"You false prophet!" He snapped "How Dare use thy name in such a manner!?" He snapped</p><p>"And who the hell are you?"</p><p>"Just a man who is pissed off by your words pastor, isn't it true that god has made everyone in his image, right!?"</p><p>"Yes, of course"</p><p>"Then why are you saying that Gays and woman are sinners!?"</p><p>"Because the bible says that-!"</p><p>"Let me see this book!" He growled and snatched one from the table.</p><p>He skimmed through it before letting out an angry fit of rage.</p><p>"You tampered with this book!" He screamed "You are telling the words of a false prophet, you were deceived!"</p><p>"Hey, get out of here, this place it not a place for lunatics"</p><p>"Oh am I, if I'm such a lunatic and then how about I predict this, a ball is going to hit you in 3 2,1..."</p><p>Just like that a basket ball hit the preacher in the head.</p><p>"Or this!"</p><p>Though he wanted to keep his identity a secret, he just hated when people misused his words for their own personal game. So using his powers caused a dead tree to grow back to normal, he made a storm appear in only their areas before pouring the rain on the man. Once he was done, he reversed the effect.</p><p>the man was stunned.</p><p>"By the God of heaven!" He screamed "What are you!?"</p><p>"I am what I am...God" he said in a low voice"Now get out of this park and tell all of your followers how much of a liar you are, tell your daughter and wife that you love them and treat them with respect, and if I ever catch you doing this shit again, you'll receive eternal damnation in hell!!!"</p><p>"AH!!!" He screamed and ran off"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!"</p><p>he huffed in response before heading back to the bench.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that honey"</p><p>"I had to, I'm done with this crap, it needs to stop"</p><p>"Well exposing yourself will make things worse"</p><p>"It's not like they'll hurt me"</p><p>"But there are also people who don't worship you at all"</p><p>"I know, and its because of people like them!"</p><p>Lucifer could tell that God was still tense, so he kissed him on the lips before taking them somewhere private to calm his wife down.</p><p>Meanwhile in heaven, Jesus was trying his best to do hid father's job. It was hard though, with everything going on. No wonder he needed a break.</p><p>"Rough time huh Bud"</p><p>"Huh?" He said in confusion</p><p>He looked at the door, it was Satan. Satan was the son of Lucifer and the anti-christ. Unlike his father he is the one who is responsible for the sins of human kind while his father was the incarnation of evil itself. However evil was always there even before Lucifer ever came into existence, he just controls it, while Satan influences it.</p><p>Both of the men have met before and are in good terms even before the incident. He was also just as shocked as Jesus was when he found out that his father was a god. Which makes him a demi god in a sense. </p><p>Not to mention wince they're dads are married this alone makes them brothers too.</p><p>"Oh...just exhausted, no wonder my father sometimes takes naps" he yawned"I'm even surprised that even gods take naps"</p><p>"that's kinda what my dad does when he's not sticking his dick in a woman's ass" he smirked</p><p>"come on, please not with the foul language in here, this is a holy place" he groaned</p><p>"and yet my father fucked your father on that throne"</p><p>"Don't remind me, I'm still traumatized by that!" He whined</p><p>"Oh come on brother, it's a passionate sign of love, I mean, I would've enjoyed seeing my father do that to your father if I was here"</p><p>"sometimes children just don't want to know about their parent's sex lives okay"</p><p>"Wasn't he a virgin before this happened"</p><p>"No, he had me"</p><p>"And so did the angels and the humans and the demons of this universe...don't tell me that's he raped your mother?"</p><p>"What!?" He screamed "Stop it, that never happened!"</p><p>"or did it" he teased</p><p>"Fuck off, I got a job to do, and I think you have a job to do as well"</p><p>"nah, boring, let's have some fun"</p><p>"No, I have to do this"</p><p>"Please?" He begged"I promise I won't do the sex jokes anymore "</p><p>"...fine, let's go" he sighed</p><p>"Good, now come with me, I got a church to visit"</p><p>"What church?"</p><p>"The Satanic church, I need to make an appearance after all"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"No time, let's go!" He screamed, grabbing his brother over to the door to earth</p><p>Back on earth, their fathers were strolling through the streets, sight seeing the city of New York. While Lucifer was whistling nonchalantly, God on the other r hand was silent and looking around deep in thought. He noticed a homeless man begging for cash near the subway entrance. He looked dirty and jagged, he felt pity for the poor man.</p><p>that was the cost of free will, things like this happen.</p><p>"looking at that poor man huh?" His husband said softly</p><p>"Yes" he said"He looks miserable "</p><p>"Why so sad, I mean earth is just a simulation after all, in the end he will go to heaven just as much as any other good human would, why are you feeling so glum about it?"</p><p>"Because it hurts"</p><p>"Then do something about it, help him"</p><p>"I can't"</p><p>Lucifer didn't like his answer.</p><p>"Come on old man, you are the creator of this realm, you can do whatever you want with it" he yelled"Why aren't you doing anything "</p><p>"You wouldn't understand, you have the ability to do anything you please in hell, but in, heaven, if I do one things that alters the mindset of those people, it'll scare them for life, think about it, many people don't even think I exist, do you have any idea how much damage that can do!?"He said before calming down" No, I can't do that, not at this rate, my son will prove my existence, without the need of my control"</p><p>"I see, something like that can be catastrophic..."</p><p>Suddenly Lucifer let's out a smirk.</p><p>"unless you're chicken"</p><p>"I'm not chicken"</p><p>"Yes you are, face it, you're just scare of what will happen if you try to do anything, and with all of this going on, you're scared of more people suffering, but this has been happening from the get go, evil always exists, even before so took control, and you doing nothing isn't making it right either"</p><p>"What do you want me to do, go down to earth with might post and declare myself their greater and all shall worship me or else!?"</p><p>"No" he groaned"I just want you to fix this mess, you don't have to control anything, but at the same time, you can't let this go on"</p><p>God let out a sigh in defeat, he was right. Doing nothing wasn't gonna do shit if it means that more people will suffer.</p><p>He calmly walked over to the poor man and handed him some money, fresh clothes, and some food for him.</p><p>"Go make a better life sir, you don't deserve to live like an animal"</p><p>"Oh...thank you" he said gently "Thank you so much!"</p><p>Cheerfully he got out from his spot and ran away. God looked at his husband who was letting out a warm smile at him.</p><p>"Good work" he smirked"Now I believe it's time we have some fun"</p><p>"What kind of fun?"</p><p>"you'll see honey, let's just say that you'll probably need to wear some different clothes"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>